neptuniafandomcom-20200222-history
Vert/U: Action Unleashed
Vert is Leanbox's CPU. An elegant girl who takes everything in stride. Her love for gaming is so strong that, if left alone, she would game non-stop without food or sleep. Profile Vert Appearance Vert bears the appearance of an adult woman, with a slender figure, sizable bust, and dark blue eyes. Vert's hair is blonde, and goes down to her waist in length. It is kept free, and is rather wavy. Her fringe is kept just above her eyes, and she has three sets of bangs; first going down to her upper-jaw, second, upper-neck, third, chest-length. Vert's attire is a green and peach-colored dress, with the top being a dark green that has gold lining on it, and being sleeveless, as well as revealing a considerable portion of her cleavage, covered through a veil of sorts. She has a ribbon on her neck, which is red in colour, and has detached upper-arm portions of her dress's sleeves and has frilled gloves on her hands. Personality Vert is a very kind and mature woman who often plays the maternal role of the CPUs due to not having a sister herself. she is shown to be very caring to others and very wise, but can also be playful at times as well. She is shown to be the most level headed out of the goddesses at most times. Green Heart Appearance As Green Heart, she now has purple eyes and her hair remains long and is of different shades of green. It is kept in a ponytail, her fringe is normally seen above her eyes and her bangs are thick and caress her face. Her attire is a white bodysuit that is open in the middle, exposing her stomach and underside of her breasts. Her sleeves are detached and are white and black in the entirety. Her gauntlets are longer than the other CPUs with it covering the majority of her forearms with ease. Personality Green Heart's personality is typically the same as her human form albeit just a bit more serious than before but still with playful tendencies here and there, especially when it comes to her bust size. Blanc falls victim to her teasing the most. Relationships Story Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Chapter 4 Lowee No Totemo Samuii-Bi Gameplay Vert, much like her RPG incarnations, has great range and attacks with a spear, making her ideal for mid range combat. Her speed and range remain her best attributes, and she specializes in dash attacks and whittling away at large foes with repeated strikes. She is weak in defense, easily prone to being flanked and swarmed. She does have a saving grace in her special attacks, and she can easily charge her energy meters to pull them off in repeated succession, and her special attacks allow her great crowd control and long range combat ability. In HDD form, her defense improves somewhat, and her attacks gain more power and somewhat wider arcs. Equipment Weapons Hair Styles |-|Vert= |-|Green Heart= Costumes |-|Vert= |-|Green Heart= Command List Vert Green Heart Skills Musical Themes Audio samples do not work on iPad or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Videos Gameplay Sample= |-| Quotes Navigation Category:Vert Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia U Characters